You belong to me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan is trying hard to get stephen back will he mess things up again or will they finally be together? :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Ste's pov**

I thought it was too good to be true him leaving me alone, that's never going to happen he will always mess with my life; always. It just all seemed different this time; he'd left me alone for months, he really seemed to have forgotten about me but he hasn't, not really.

I couldn't believe he'd gone behind my back. He has to be involved in everything I do. How will I ever do anything on my own if he won't let me? He sacked me from the club, left me jobless with two kids to support, I had no money and now all of a sudden he's playing the hero. But it's not like that with Brendan is it? He wants something in return and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want it from Doug.

He's playing with me again, it's every time I try to move on, every time I do something good for myself, he's there messing it up for me. First Rae, then Noah, now my new business. He hates me being happy without him but he had the chance to be with me and he blew it. Why now? After all this time?

I know we need the money, but to lend it from him….really? What price will we have to pay for this? I refused straight away; he knew I would; that's why he went to Doug. But deep down I knew there was no other way. I mean how are we going to get that kind of money? We'd pay him back as soon as we could, wouldn't we?

I know that this isn't about him being nice and helping us, it's about me, it's always been about me. He had proved that time and time again, he will always be this way over me, possessive, jealous, angry, intense and passionate; the list goes on and on.

He is always going to be there watching me, finding excuses to interfere; I'm surprised it's taken him this long. I waited for him, hoping every time that he came back, he'd be different, but he wasn't and it's a shame, we could have had something, I'd never felt more alive than when I was with him, I loved him, I loved him so much, but that's all in the past now.

I just want to concentrate on our new business, that is what is important to me. I know he is going to try and get me back, or at least try and sleep with me again; but it won't happen, I'm stronger now, he doesn't think I am, but I am.

I have new things in my life, new friendships and I'm not going to let him ruin this for me, he's ruined too much already, he's taken away so much from me, but no more, I'll make sure it stops now before it's even begun.

**Brendan's pov**

Well Stephen knows, he knows I lent Douglas the money; he didn't seem to take it too bad, not as bad as I thought anyway, what does that mean? Maybe he still wants me after all, I should have known, I mean I always get what I want, especially when it comes to Stephen.

I take what I want and I want him, I've never really stopped wanting him and no matter what happens between us, I never will stop, not ever!

I should feel bad but I don't, this feels right to me; even if it's on my terms, it's always on my terms. I feel sorry for Douglas being stuck in the middle of us.

It will be like old times, I know I've only lent them the money, but I'm involved now, I'm involved with him again. And that's more than I've had in a long time... too long. At least it will be a way for us to start speaking again, I miss his voice, that chatter about everything and nothing, I will find a way to get to him; no matter how long it takes me.

He won't be able to resist me, he never has before and I'll make sure he can't now. Who would have thought that Stephen would be running his own business? I feel quite proud of him really. He's a survivor.

I pushed him away, abused him, sacked him, but look at him now, he's come back fighting and he's proved he doesn't need me, or at least not as much, I mean I've still bailed him out haven't I?

Stephen has no confidence in himself, I feel partly to blame for that, so he has come far really. He couldn't have worked for me forever could he? And although I miss him working for me, watching him bend over all the time in that tight fitting ChezChez uniform, it's good to see him grow.

He has no idea that I still kept my eye on him for all those months we were apart, but I just did it from afar so that he couldn't see, he didn't need to know. There will always be something between Stephen and I, nothing will ever change that no matter what happens between us, I can't wait to start trying to win him back, I'm almost excited about it.

I wonder how easy it'll be. I'm smiling, it's been a while since I smiled, and it's all because of him, I'm so close to having him, that I can almost taste him, I hope he's ready for me again. I invited them to the club tonight, for drinks to celebrate their new business; they said they would see if they could make it, you could tell Douglas wanted to but it was Stephen, he didn't look convinced, I don't think he thought it was a good idea, but it didn't matter, he'd come, I know he will come.

_**thank you for reading please review xxx :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two **

**Ste's point of view**

It didn't matter that me and Doug were going there to have a few drinks, it didn't mean anything; maybe he thought it did, but it never. I made sure I looked good, you never know who you're gonna meet and it's not like I'm doing it for him right?

We arrived at ChezChez at about 8pm, Brendan of course greeted us and poured us a glass of champagne, he always was a show off. He looked great, he always did and for a second, the sight of him took my breath away.

Memories of us together came flooding back; I could see us kissing, touching – it seemed real. I had to snap out of it, what was I thinking?

After a few more drinks I started to feel better, Brendan had left us to it, doing paper work I think. Doug and I were just having a laff, dancing, chatting enjoying ourselves, everything seemed to be going well until I saw him, Brendan kissing some bloke by the office door, he was looking straight at me, we weren't together, it shouldn't bother me, but it did; a lot. I looked away with tears in my eyes; Doug had sussed what was going on and asked me if I wanted to leave but I didn't, I had no intention of letting him see that he had got to me, not this time.

**Brendan's point of view **

I knew he'd come, he had to, he wanted me again just as much as I wanted him, I greeted them with champagne, it was the only way to celebrate something this big, I should have meant the business but I didn't, I meant him.

After everything that has happened he still comes back for more, it's the way we are, we fight but we always make up in the end; nothing can keep us apart. Some people are just meant to be together. I left them to it and went to the office for a bit, later on when I came out I saw them, laughing together and enjoying themselves, I don't know why but I felt so mad, so jealous. I wasn't thinking straight, I saw some random guy walk past and I pulled him in for a kiss, I was looking at Stephen the whole time, he just stared at me then looked away.

What was I doing? I wanted him not this random guy, am I trying to push him further away? I couldn't think properly what was happening to me? I told the guy to leave and gave him a look that could have killed, he left immediately of course. I went to the bar, got a few shots and went back over to Stephen and Douglas, trying to act like me kissing that guy hadn't of happened.

If Stephen still had feelings for me which I think he did, I know that would have hurt him, but I couldn't tell when I looked at his blank expression, I can't mess things up again... I just cant.

**Ste's point of view**

God he must hate me to keep doing this, kissing men infront of me all the time, what was wrong with him, couldn't he do it behind closed doors? Why does it always have to be so I can see? I know it's wrong to still care but I can't help the way I feel inside. He came back over with some shots for us, I think he expected me to say something, but I never. I just carried on drinking and having a laff with Doug.

If I was ever going to have any dignity left, I knew I would have to forget him again and hide all the feelings I have for him, Doug and I were pretty drunk, Brendan was very quiet, just sat watching us. I could tell he didn't like it, but he chose it this way after all.

It was getting pretty late and my head was spinning, I was a mess, Doug was pretty much the same so we decided to call it a night; Brendan looked devastated, I don't think he wanted me to go. I couldn't help think that he had plans for me himself tonight, but if he did have then why kiss that guy? I never did understand him and the things he did, and I guess I never will.

Doug and I said goodbye to Brendan and left, we were both all over the show, we got outside barely able to walk straight, we were both laughing; I don't know how or why or even where it came from but the next thing I knew we were kissing. It felt nice, soft and gentle – okay so it was nothing like Brendan's, when Brendan and I kissed it was like nothing else I've ever experienced, but it was nice all the same.

After we just stared at eachother and burst out laughing, we were both so drunk and Doug wasn't even gay!

We said goodbye to eachother and I started to walk home, the next thing I felt was a blow to the back of my head.

**Brendan's point of view**

The evening went downhill after that, I sat with them but I wasn't included in their evening, they were enjoying themselves, having a laugh together and I was just sat there watching. I didn't really do regrets, but when I look at him seeing him happy, I couldn't help but regret things as far as we were concerned.

They were both pretty drunk, so when they said they were leaving, I thought I'd better watch them and make sure they got home okay, well Stephen mainly.

I was shocked at what I saw next, Stephen and Douglas kissing, I couldn't believe it, was he trying to hurt me? Get me back for what I did to him earlier on, I felt sick I had to walk away. I went back to the club and poured myself a whiskey. I couldn't have this, those two together; no it wasn't right I had to put a stop to it now.

I went back outside but they were gone, I knew that I couldn't leave it there, I had to go to his flat to see if they were together or not, I needed to know, and if they were then I could prevent it, does he really think I'm going to stand back and let this happen after everything I've just done?

Ive just lent them the money for their business, I won't be treated this way, I feel angry; I should calm down a bit before I go to Stephen's but I just want to get there quickly. I don't want them together, not now. Not ever. They can't have got too far, I'll catch them up.

_**thank you for reading xx please review xx **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Ste's point of view**

It all happened so fast, I couldn't see much, I was drunk after all and the impact to my head made me dizzy; I could just about feel what was happening. I didn't know who was hitting me and why but I couldn't defend myself, not in the state I was in. It felt like I was getting punched all over and before I knew it I was on the floor, I started being kicked so I partially covered my face still trying to see who it was/who they were as I'm sure I saw two people but I expect it was just my blurred vision. I really don't remember much else after that.

The next time I knew what was going on I was in hospital, I couldn't remember any of what happened to me, but my whole body ached then I heard that voice

"Stephen, you're awake!"

Brendan was here, why was he here? Was he the one that did this to me? I asked him what happened, asked him how I got here; he told me that I'd been jumped and mugged by two blokes; I couldn't help but feel suspicious. I mean how did he know? He explained that he'd seen me and Doug kissing outside and that he wanted to know if we'd gone home together, so he followed me.

I really don't know what to think, he told me that he'd found me on the floor after seeing two blokes kicking me, he called an ambulance to take me to hospital. It wouldn't surprise me if he did this himself; I mean he'd done it before hadn't he?

**Brendan's point of view **

I felt like I was stalking him, but did I care? No, not really. I had to see if they were together, I had to! I was nearly at Stephens when I saw two blokes kicking someone on the floor, I shouted out and they ran off; I rushed over and was horrified to see that it was Stephen on the floor, I called for an ambulance as quick as I could, I was shaking – he was a total mess.

I wanted to go and look for them, teach them a lesson for hurting my Stephen, but I couldn't; he needed me now. I stayed with him; I wanted him to know that I'd been there for him, that I'd helped him and that I did still care no matter what he might think.

When he opened his eyes he didn't look too happy to see me and he kept asking lots of questions about how he got here. Did he really think what I thought he did? He thinks that I did this; he thinks I put him here.

I can't believe it, but I suppose I have no one to blame but myself, the thing is I have no way to prove that I didn't do this to him, he is just going to have to believe me, trust me and I already know he doesn't. So how will I make him realise it wasn't me?

**Ste's point of view**

I had to know, I had to ask him; would I know if he was telling the truth or not? He always did lie. I asked him if he'd done this to me and he honestly did look hurt that I'd even suggest it, but he'd hit me before, fooled me before, I know he could be fooling me again.

He told me that he would never hurt me again and that I would have to trust him, but I'd heard that before hadn't I? I asked him if he would call Amy and Doug to let them know what had happened, they would probably think it was him as well. As for me I didn't know what to think, it always was hard knowing when to believe him, I wanted to; I really did but part of me thought that he was still capable of doing this to me.

It might only be a small part of me that doubted him, but I doubted him all the same and I knew that unless I found out for sure, my doubts would just grow.

I knew him, I knew how bad his temper was and if it was true and he'd seen me kissing Doug then that would be enough. I wish I could believe him, it would break my heart to find out he did this to me.

**Brendan's point of view **

He did think I had done this to him; he had a broken nose, two black eyes, three broken ribs and a concussion. Did he really think that'd I'd be capable of doing all that to him.

Okay so I'd hurt him before, but not like that and besides that was all in the past, I just helped him, lent him money; I wanted to put things right between us so why would I hurt him and make things worse? Even the police questioned me. They will all think that I'd hurt him but I don't care about what other people think, I only care what Stephen thinks of me.

I could try and find the scum that attacked him, but I wouldn't even know where to start, they could be anywhere. They took his wallet and phone, I know a few people I could at least try, call in a few favours. The police were on my back questioning me, Stephen was doubting me and everyone else would think I'd done it, so I had to try; it was worth a shot.

I told him I'd prove it to him, that I'd find whoever done this. I left the hospital and went back to the club; my head was all over the place. I needed to find them, to put this right!

_**thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ste's point of view**

I was back at home now and starting to feel a lot better, I hadn't heard much from Brendan, I'd had a couple of texts just asking how I was, but that's all. I decided just to stay away, he will always bring me down that's just the way it is; plus I still don't know who attacked me and I can't be sure it's not him.

I can't believe my wallet and phone were stolen; at least I had no money in there. But I did have a few photos of the kids that I loved, oh and one of me and Brendan – it was of happier times. I don't even know why I kept hold of it for so long; I don't even look at it that much anymore. But I suppose there is a reason why it's in there. Deep down I know the reason, it's because I still love him, I try so hard not to but then I see him or think of him and my heart pounds, I ache for him, for his touch.

I try to hide these feelings, to get rid of them, but they don't ever go. Even when he has hit me, they have still been there, sometimes I wish that he never entered my life, then I wouldn't have the battle of trying to get over him every time. It's so hard, I try my best to be happy – but without him, I'm not.

**Brendan's point of view**

I had been looking, searching; I even called in a few favours but still nothing. I really don't think that I'm going to have any luck in finding them. Maybe it's better without Stephen in my life, he will never trust me and I always be trying to prove myself to him, sometimes thing's just aren't meant to be.

I'd been at the club for most of the day and Joel and I were getting ready for tonight, I got us both a drink and sat down. Joel was in the toilet when his phone went off, so I went into his jacket pocket to get it and I came across a wallet that looked very familiar, I knew that wallet anywhere, Stephen had one the same.

I opened the wallet and started to shake when I saw pictures of Leah and Lucas and tucked behind them was a picture of Stephen and I; we both have the same photo, infact I still carry mine as well.

I flew into a temper, picking up my glass and throwing it at the bottles behind the bar, I picked up some chairs and threw them too, I completely lost it. Why was Joel doing this? He's either out for revenge or he thinks it will impress me in some way, either way he just made the biggest mistake of his life!

He knew something was up when he came out of the toilet; he must have heard my rage. He looked on edge and even a little scared when he saw my face. I grabbed him by the throat and said through gritted teeth

"_We need to talk_"

**Ste's point of view **

I can't help feeling a little annoyed that Brendan hadn't been around to see me, and then he wonders why I doubt him? I wonder if he's had any luck with finding out anything to do with my attack. Doug had been great, he'd been round most days – I thought that it would be weird between us after the kiss, but it wasn't, we just laughed about it; which was the best way really. We had become good friends and I didn't want anything to ruin that.

I told Doug that I thought Brendan did this to me; I was surprised when Doug disagreed. He told me that he thought Brendan was capable of a lot of things, but not this. He even told me that Brendan was trying to impress me, so why would he do this, what would he have to gain?

Although Doug knew the basics of our past, he didn't know it all; he didn't know how low he'd stoop to get me. I just felt more confused than ever, and all I wanted was the truth; if I had that then I could move forward with my life.

Doug had told me that he was going to go and see Brendan, see if he could find anything out; maybe talk to him. I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea, but he insisted and I suppose it's better than me going to see him after all.

**Brendan's point of view**

I was so angry; it was a struggle to calm down. I let go of Joel's throat so he could speak but my eyes still fixated on him. I asked him what reason he had to have Stephen's wallet; he wasn't going anywhere until he told me, so he'd better start talking. But I wasn't prepared for what he started to say. He told me that he was trying to destroy me, that Foxy had signed over his share of the club on the understanding that he bought me down and starting with Stephen, the one person I've ever truly loved, he'd have a pretty good chance.

I didn't understand why though, after what Foxy did. Joel told me that I took his dad away from him and that he visited him in prison, asking for forgiveness. Foxy said doing this would earn him that; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I asked about the blokes that attacked Stephen, Joel confirmed what I'd thought; they were friends of Foxy's. Even from the inside that man was still causing trouble, He said he wasn't going away quietly. Joel got them to take Stephen's wallet and phone as a memento to show his dad. He's sick in the head.

Not long after Joel's confession, I heard the club door close; someone had been here listening. Whoever it was would be long gone now.

I couldn't work with Joel after this, I wanted to kill him so I told him that all I needed now was his half of the club or I was going to the police.

**_thank you for for reading and reviewing xxxx :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Ste's point of view **

Doug had not long left, he told me that he'd gone to the club and that he overheard Joel confessing to Brendan about his involvement in my attack.

I should have known that it was him all along, and Warren of course. Why am I always I the middle? Brendan didn't love me anymore so why did Warren think that destroying me would destroy him? He just still likes to control me, that is all.

I couldn't help feeling bad after all I was nearly convinced that Brendan had done this to me, i should go and see him, say sorry for thinking that or maybe I should just go to the police.

I can't even begin to imagine what Brendan has done to Joel; he must be brave to double-cross him. I knew what I'd have to do so I went over to the club. When I got there Brendan was sat at the bar drinking, bottles smashed, chairs knocked over his hand was bloody and Joel was nowhere to be seen.

I made my way over to him, he looked a right mess he seemed off with me and I felt a little on edge when he asked me

"What do you want, Stephen?"

I tried to say sorry for doubting him, told him Doug had overheard but he told me to save it, said he was done trying to prove to me that he had changed.

I asked him where Joel was, he told me that he'd gone, left town. I asked where the blood on his hand had come from, he told me he'd hit the wall, pft. Joel's face more like it.

I said sorry, there was nothing else left to say, he obviously didn't want me here, so I turned and headed for the door.

**Brendan's point of view**

How dare he try to mess with me, he's as stupid as his old man; still he's gone now. And he won't be back. After signing over his half of the club to me, I hit him. I had to show him what happens when people mess with me, mess with Stephen. But I had to stop otherwise I would have hurt him badly.

I don't know where he went and I don't care as long as it's far away from here, it better be anyway. Part of me wanted to go to Stephen, tell him again that it wasn't me, but the other part of me was angry that he doubted me.

I know what I'd done to him before but he can't punish me forever. Drowning my sorrows seemed the easier option. Next thing I knew, he was here. I asked him what he wanted; he told me he was sorry; that Doug had overheard everything; that would explain hearing the door shut.

Although him being here was everything I wanted, I kept hearing the doubts he had over and over in my head so I told him to save it that I was done trying to prove myself to him. But I didn't mean it, not really. I'd prove to him time and time again if I had to.

He turned away from me, heading over to the door but before he could leave I had him pinned up against the door; our bodies touching, my natural instinct took over and I kissed him.

**Ste's point of view **

He was kissing me again, there was nothing I could do to escape him, but then again I didn't want to. I kissed him back with the same lustful force that he kissed me.

He rubbed my cock through my trousers, I was fully erect already and he'd only kissed me; nobody has ever made me feel this way, maybe that's why I always return here to him.

He started undoing my jeans and pulled them down; he got down on his knees and took all of me in his mouth, my hands pulling at his hair. I moaned his name as he licked and sucked my cock in a way that I could only describe as sensational.

Watching him do this turned me on so much, his beautiful lips around me, he sucked me like he couldn't get enough and I loved it, he bought me to climax this way and swallowed every bit, he always did say he loved the way I tasted.

God I wanted him so much, I didn't think it would be possible to want him anymore than I already did. But a knock at the door stopped anything else happening; I quickly pulled my trousers up and tried to compose myself after just experiencing the best blow job I'd ever had.

Brendan kissed me gently on the lips before opening the door.

**Brendan's point of view **

He'd come here, It didn't matter that he doubted me? so what? I'd done so much to him so how could I blame him? I stopped him from leaving, I didn't wanna let him go again; not this time.

I pinned him up against the door, kissing him, he didn't push me away; he kissed me back with even more force than I kissed him, it very nearly knocked me off of my feet.

I felt his cock, he was already hard and I was desperate for him, I wanted to taste him, remember him – it had been a while. I undone his trousers and pulled them down. I got down on my knees to suck him, taking all of him in my mouth; I was always greedy when it came to him. God how I'd missed him, missed this.

Looking up at him I could see the pleasure I was giving him and he looked beautiful, the sight of him making me want to explode myself, but I controlled it. He cums in my mouth and I swallow every single bit, I always did love how he tasted. The things I'm going to do to him now I can see he wants me. But before I had a chance to touch him further, there was a knock at the door. Stephen quickly got dressed, I kissed him softly on the lips and opened the door, standing there were two policemen.

"Brendan Brady, I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault"

**_please review it makes my day xxxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ste's point of view **

He'd been arrested and it was all because of me. I don't know why people couldn't just leave us alone; we'd have a better chance of being together if they did.

Luckily the police didn't come inside the club, if they had done they would have seen the aftermath of a very angry Brendan Brady, he wouldn't have stood a chance then. I had to do something, I had to at least try to fix this so I started by cleaning up the club, I had to make it look like nothing had happened, I didn't have to worry about the cameras because they weren't even turned on, so that was lucky.

Joel was the one who should be getting arrested, not Brendan but unlike Joel Brendan wasn't a grass, it wasn't his style; he'd rather get justice by using his fists. I had to help by giving him an alibi , they had already questioned him about my attack, they could end up charging him for both and I don't think I could cope with him going to prison, it was bad enough last time.

Even though we hadn't been together for months until today and all we ever seem to do lately is fight, I still wanted him close; I still needed to know he was around.

**Brendan's point of view**

Scottish Foxy grassing me up, should have known he would, he's more like his old man than I thought the police did their usual I was guilty until proven innocent; it should be the other way round, but it wasn't.

Joel had told the police that I beat him up and forced him to sign over his half of the club, which of course was true but he left out the reason why and what he and foxy had done to Stephen.

I was in trouble here; I could go down for this, especially if they charge me with Stephens attack as well, so I lied. I told them that Joel confessed to attacking Stephen and that he signed over the club to me because he was frightened of what his dad would do if he found out he failed him.

They asked about the bruises Joel had, I played dumb, asking them

"What bruises?"

It was his word against mine, my word against his; so they would need more proof than that.

They realised me without charge, no doubt I'll be hearing from them again.

**Ste's point of view**

I hoped that Brendan was okay, I hadn't heard anything; maybe he'd been charged with assault, I needed to speak to him, tell him that I'd be his alibi if he needed it, but there was no way for me to contact him. I'd have to wait until he contacted me.

I'd spoken to Doug, and although he didn't really want to get involved, he said he would if he had to if there was no other way. So much was going on that I didn't even have time to enjoy the fact that Doug and I had a new business, Carter&Hay. That should be my main concern at the moment, but it wasn't; it was him again, as always.

A knock at the door had broken my thoughts of him and I was happy to see that when I opened it, I saw that he was standing there.

**Brendan's point of view**

Now where was I? That's what I thought to myself, what was I doing before I got arrested?

"Mmmmm Stephen"

I couldn't think of anything else but him, I had to go to him, I hoped that he was home alone. I could still taste him in my mouth and I wanted more, I hope that he did. Knowing Stephen he'd probably change his mind, he seemed so determined to stay away from me a few weeks ago, so what's changed now? I didn't care, I just had to have him again, it was as if my life depended on it.

I was at his flat, I stroked down my tash and knocked on the door, he looked genuinely happy to see me, he let me in and I closed the door.

**A more perfect sight**

Brendan walked over to Stephen, pushing him backwards, directing him to the bedroom. He looked at his face hoping for his approval and when he saw the same desire in his eyes he could no longer contain himself. Brendan kissed him long and hard, their tongues entwined, one of his hands on the back of Stephens neck, the other cupping his face. With their kissing becoming more powerful they started taking each other's clothes off.

Still standing up they could both feel how turned on they were, their cocks hard and ready to explore eachother, they both had an insatiable appetite for eachother that would never fade. Brendan pushed Stephen onto the bed and then climbed on top of him kissing his neck; he ran his hand up and down on Stephens's chest, feeling his soft skin that was so warm and inviting.

Brendan turned around so that his cock was near Stephen's mouth and vice versa, that way they could suck eachother off. They never got tired of eachother, of each other's touch, of each other's taste. They are one when they are together this way. With both of them close to climax Brendan knelt on the bed and pulled Stephen on top of him so he was sitting on his cock.

Brendan held onto his legs and Stephen put one hand behind him for more support, both of them enjoying the closeness and intimacy of being able to see the pleasure they gave eachother. Stephen had control this time, control of the speed, control of the thrust's. It made a change for him and he loved it, and looking at Brendan's face Stephen could tell he loved it too.

After a while Brendan moved Stephen off him and bent him over, he wanted to fuck him harder, he went in so deep; thrusting into him with a violent lust, Stephen touching himself, they could never get enough, both always wanting that little bit more of eachother.

After climax they lay there together, Brendan loved laying naked with Stephen, there was nowhere else that would ever be better than this for him, Stephen looked so happy, his eyes were shining, pure love radiating from every pore, Brendan looking at Stephen knowing he had never seen a more perfect sight.

_**thank you for taking the time to read this please review :)xxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ste's point of view **

That was amazing, it was all still there, all the love, all the feelings I had for him; they all came flooding back, if I'm honest, they hadn't really left, had they?

It didn't matter what had gone on before because we always made it back to this point. I was always hoping that it would be different, that we'd be together, time after time; but I had to be realistic and our relationship just wasn't like that.

Love and hate, such similar emotions, this is how our relationship was. If it could always be just me and him we'd have no trouble, we'd be together and everything would be great between us.

Brendan had a funny way of showing that he cared but I know that he does care and I know that he'd do anything for me, it's like we're only a complete person when we are together, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

I know that after this I'll have to let him go again but I know he'll be back; it doesn't take him long does it? He can't be without me and I can't be without him, I know that now.

**Brendan's point of view **

Sex with Stephen made it all seem worthwhile, nothing on this earth could be better than this, you'd think by now that I would have grown tired of him, like the others; but it's different with Stephen, it's like the first time every time.

I was so sure he'd reject me, but he didn't – this boy really has changed me and I all I can think about is being with him, all the things I do are for him and I don't even think he knows it, but he will.

I couldn't stop looking at him, he had the after sex look and it made me want him all over again. He can tell what I am thinking as he can feel the hardness of my cock pressing against him, I really could just stay this way with him for the rest of my days, I looked at him, he was smiling and I can't help but smile back, he really has made me soft.

I kiss him again, touch him, every part of him, till he is begging me to fuck him then I take him once more.

**Ste's point of view **

I asked him to stay with me tonight, and was pleasantly surprised when he told me that there was nowhere else he'd rather be, it wasn't often that Brendan admitted his feelings, but when he did, they meant so much and touched me greatly.

I told myself for the last few months that this couldn't happen again, but now it has I'm glad, I will just try not to expect too much of him this time.

I loved our chats after sex, well it was mainly me talking; but it didn't matter, it was even funny sometimes.

I told him that if he needed it, I would give him an alibi or help him in any way that I could with the Joel/police situation; anyway they had to prove it was him and according to Brendan, they didn't have much to go on at all, I just wanted him to know that I was there and that I'd do whatever it takes too help him.

Being here in his arms, I started to think if we would ever have a future together and although I've tried to move on, I can't imagine my life with anyone else but him. I know it's messed up, but it's the way I feel, I won't tell him though, I can't put this on him anymore; it never works out when I do. This time he needs to talk to me and if he doesn't well then nothing will ever change, will it?

He asked me if I was okay, of course I was, I was here with him, that's all I wanted right now. I kissed his chest and couldn't stop the words escaping my mouth

"I love you Bren"

**Brendan's point of view**

After all the pain I'd caused him, he was still offering to help me, sort me out with an alibi if I needed one, be there for me with no questions asked, I wonder what I'd done to deserve him?

He asked me to stay with him tonight but I had no intentions of leaving him anyway, I never want to leave him again. I wasn't worried about Joel, he wouldn't come back here and if he did it would be his funeral. The police I can handle, they have no proof and without that, there's not really much else they can do.

With Stephen's help and Douglas' if I needed it, I know they can't really touch me. Things had worked out a lot better than I thought, a lot better than I could ever have imagined. I was in Stephens's life and now I'm here again, I'm not ever leaving.

Joel doing what he did, bought Stephen and I together, if he hadn't hurt him, we would probably still be fighting, he was trying to cause a further rift between us but all it did was restore us, I should thank him; I'll put it on my list of things to do.

Stephen was smiling at me, he looked like the cat that got the cream, god he really is adorable, I felt him kiss my chest then I heard him tell me he loved me, how I've longed to hear those words again, I love him too; I always have and I always will, we are one, Stephen and I.

I pulled him close to me, kissing the top of his head, feeling so much love for him that I felt that I like I was going to burst, that was the moment I said it, said those words

"Marry me Stephen"

_**The end**_

_**thank you for reading and reviewing xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
